<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Beginning by SpaceWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143700">A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWall/pseuds/SpaceWall'>SpaceWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born at the Right Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Finn and Rey are (almost) the same age as Anakin, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Kid Fic, Star Wars: Prequel Era Fix-It, The kind where they are kids not the kind where they have kids, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWall/pseuds/SpaceWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padawan Anakin Skywalker (Age 10) finds himself pulled into a corner of the Senate by a pair of mysterious strangers. Initiate Rey (Age 8) puts her foot down. Padawan Finn Antilles (Age 12) is a good friend. </p><p>--</p><p>The rude little girl crossed her arms and said, “I’m Rey.”</p><p>“Rey Palpatine,” the other padawan added, pointedly.</p><p>She kicked her friend in the shin, but not very hard. “Just Rey. If Grandmaster Yoda doesn’t need a last name to be a Jedi, why do I? I think Padawan Rey sounds just fine!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Rey &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Born at the Right Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW/TW: Rey witnessed the deaths of her parents as a child and nobody believes her. Otherwise all fairly canon-typical</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!”</p><p>Anakin turned around, trying to figure out who was yelling, and a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove behind one of the senate’s pillars. He drew his other fist back to punch and dropped it when he realized it was a little girl, dressed in a nice dress and with her hair all complicated in a way that reminded him of Padmé. Except that this girl was, like, eight. </p><p>A boy, who must have been the one who yelled, slipped in after him. He was maybe a year or two older than Anakin, and, just like Anakin, he had a single long braid of hair hanging just in front of his ear. Another Padawan, then. </p><p>“You’re Skywalker, right?” The girl asked. Anakin nodded. She was bossy, and annoying. “Are you here to see the Chancellor?”</p><p>He nodded. The Chancellor had invited him to come to his office and talk whenever, so Anakin had snuck away from Obi-Wan’s boring meeting with boring senators to see him. He wasn’t boring and mean like Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Well, don’t,” she said.</p><p>“Why not?” Who did she think she was, anyways?</p><p>“Because he’s an awful old man.”</p><p>“Liar!”</p><p>“No,” the other padawan said. He was taller than Anakin, and a lot taller than the little girl. “She’s right, and you should listen to her because she knows things you don’t.”</p><p>“Yeah? And who are you anyways?”</p><p>The rude little girl crossed her arms and said, “I’m Rey.”</p><p>“Rey Palpatine,” the other padawan added, pointedly.</p><p>She kicked her friend in the shin, but not very hard. “Just Rey. If Grandmaster Yoda doesn’t need a last name to be a Jedi, why do I? I think Padawan Rey sounds just fine!”</p><p>“You’re his daughter?” The Chancellor hadn’t mentioned a daughter who was a Jedi initiate. Maybe it was because she was so annoying.</p><p>“Granddaughter, actually. And this is Finn Antilles. He’s Master Vos’s new padawan. Anyways, the Chancellor is awful. He killed my parents.”</p><p>“What?” Anakin demanded. Sure she was jealous of the fact that the Chancellor apparently liked Anakin better than her, but that was taking it way too far. </p><p>“She’s telling the truth,” Finn said, “I didn’t believe her either at first. Nobody does.”</p><p>“Well how do you know?”</p><p>“She saw it.”</p><p>Anakin might have been ten years old, but he wasn’t stupid. “If you saw him kill people, why did he let you live?”</p><p>Rey was glaring at him. “He thinks he can use me. That if nobody believes me and I’m all alone I’ll turn out as horrible as he is. But I won’t! He’ll try and do the same thing to you, make you all mean and cruel like he is! So listen to me and stay away from him.” She poked him in the chest.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Just then, the Chancellor’s voice called, “Rey, my dear? Is that your voice I hear?” And Anakin watched as she turned white as a sheet. He knew that expression of fear, from Tatooine. Maybe she really was telling the truth. Or at least she thought she was. Anakin couldn’t imagine what he would do to someone who killed his mom. </p><p>Finn whispered, “we run on three.” He took Rey’s hand and held the other out to Anakin. “Coming?”</p><p>Anakin took his hand and, on three, they bolted out of the alcove, past a shocked Chancellor Palpatine, down the stairs, past a less-shocked Obi-Wan Kenobi, and onto the first shuttle back to the Jedi temple. They all got in trouble when Master Vos eventually found them, three hours later, for running away to the senate (Finn), and for running away from her visit with her grandfather (Rey), and for general disobedience, ill manners, and lack of communication with his worried teacher (Anakin). It was, Anakin would say later with a wry smile, a very appropriate start to their friendship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finn’s last name is because Antilles is apparently a very common last name in the Star Wars universe. I didn’t really know what Rey and Finn’s relative ages were but I didn’t want either of them to be the same age as Anakin so here he’s about 3.5 years older than her. Quinlan is his Master because I love Quinlan Vos and because Aayla would love a little brother and will spoil him rotten. </p><p>I have more instalments planned of this fic because I actually love writing Anakin having friends, it turns out. Comments are loved!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>